Aquatic Soul
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Ichigo is gathering his friends to save Rukia from execution when the Guardian of Water shows up, will this female guardian be able to compete with the big boys? R&R
1. Appearance

Aquatic Soul  
>Chapter 1: Appearance<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters involved except for Guardian W. Water.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, for as long as I can remember I've been able to see spirits of the dead. About a month ago I met a 'Soul Reaper' named Rukia Kuchki. She gave me Soul Reaper powers to fight the evil in this world known as the Hollows, and to save those souls who still dwell in this world. A few days ago Rukia was taken away and my powers were destroyed. After getting help from the spiritual shopkeeper Kisuke Urahara, I have regained my powers and now my friends and I are going to break into the Soul Society and save Rukia."

Ichigo, Oriheme, Chad, Uryu, and the small black cat known as Yoruichi were standing in front of a large stone gate in the humongous underground training facility underneath Urahara's shop. At the sides of the gate stood Urahara on the left and Tessai on the right, Ichigo looked at him expectantly.

"Alright, this isn't the normal way to get to the Soul Society, so it isn't entirely safe. I'll explain what kind of dangers you can en-counter while you'll be inside. First of all, you must be aware of the sweeper. It will kill you if it can get a hold of you so make sure that doesn't happen. Be aware for any other spiritual pressures inside. You don't know what kind of guards they may have placed in here since I was last there."

"We'll remember that." Ichigo replied

"Good. Then let's get you on your way." Urahara put his hands to the ground on the left side of the gate and Tessai did the same on the right. A strange purple mist came to life and began to spiral inside the gate.

Ichigo charged forward with the rest of his friends into the gate. Once they were through Urahara and Tessai stopped the flow of energy and the mist slowly dissipated. They stood and stared through the empty arch.

"What do you think their chances of coming back are?" Tessai asked

"Not good, if you look at it statistically, but I have a feeling Ichigo will have some trick to play up his sleeve."

Tessai nodded at this.

Ichigo's group landed inside a dark area. Before them was covered in purple mist.

"Come on. Let's get moving." Yoruichi told them running in a direction

"Right." Ichigo took a step toward the small cat when he felt a large amount of spiritual pressure nearby. He drew his large sword, Zangetsu out of reaction.

"Ichigo! What is it?" Yoruichi asked

"I feel a large amount of spiritual pressure over in that direction." He said tipping his sword just slightly.

Yoruichi followed the gesture before walking off into the smoke.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted, panicking when he disappeared

"Calm down. The pressure you sensed is right here."

Yoruichi emerged from the mist carrying a young girl in a blue kimono. She had long blue hair and her eyes were closed. At her waist was a blue sheath and from it stemmed the blue cloth-covered handle of a katana.

"Who is she?" Ichigo asked

"If this is the same person I think it is. Then we just got our work cut out for us." Yoruichi replied

"What do you-"

Uryu was cut off as a loud horn blared. In the mist a yellow light appeared in the shadows.

"What is that!" Ichigo shouted

"That's the sweeper. Quickly, run!" Yoruichi shouted as he took off carrying the girl by her kimono in his mouth

The group followed the small black cat and as they would occasionally look behind them they saw a large train with a single light that looked out before it. They picked up the pace and soon they emerged from the world between the Soul Society and the world of the living. They landed flat on their backs on a dirt floor. They were breathing heavily.

"Are, are we safe?" Ichigo asked

"For now." Yoruichi replied

Chad stood up and looked around. He offered his hand to Oriheme who took it and was lifted up by the larger student. Uryu pushed himself up and Ichigo stood. The girl was lying on the ground by Yoruichi.

"Now that I look at her, she seems really young." Uryu said examining the girl's body.

She stirred and made a small noise.

Ichigo put his ear to her mouth "What?" he asked softly

"W-Water…" She said weakly

"Do we have any water?" Ichigo asked

Uryu nodded and produced a water bottle from the bag attached to his waist. He handed it to Ichigo who put it to the girl's lips. She drank slowly and regained enough strength to reach up to Ichigo's wrist and push it away to tell him to stop. She sat up, her long hair cascading down her back smooth as a dawning tide. She looked up at them and they now saw that her eyes were a deep-sea blue. Full of wonder, mystery, and a sense of magical power.

She smiled at them sweetly. "Thanks, but you misunderstood. I didn't want a drink of water. I was telling you my name was Water."

"I knew it." Yoruichi replied

"Hello Mr. Yoruichi." Water replied sweetly.

The small cat sweat-dropped "Hello Water." He replied tiredly

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing. I'm just remembering the last time we met."

"Oh yeah, those weren't the best conditions." Water replied

"Don't mind me asking, but, how do you two know each other?" Uryu asked

"We've worked together before." Yoruichi replied

Water stood gripping the handle of her katana. "So, what are you doing here this time?"

"We're here to save Rukia." Yoruichi answered

"Ah, alright. Mind if I stay around to help?" She asked

"We need all the help we can get."

"What do you mean Yoruichi! We can save Rukia by ourselves!" Ichigo shouted

Water laughed as Ichigo continued to hurl questions at her.


	2. Assisted Aspirations

Aquatic Soul  
>Chapter 2: Assisted Aspirations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters involved except for Guardian W. Water

After their initial hostility the group accepted Water's help to save Rukia. Yoruichi explained the layout of the Soul Society to them and Ichigo immediately rushed off toward the Seretei. Water followed quickly while the rest of the group shouted after him before following realizing it wouldn't do them any good.

Ichigo ran toward the Seretei, as he began to approach a large wall dropped in front of him and a large stone gate appeared in the wall. This opened and a large ape-like man stepped out.

"Get out of my way!" Ichigo shouted

"Sorry. Can't. I am Jidanbo, a gatekeeper of the Seretei. My job is to make sure intruders like you don't get inside."

"Then I'll just force my way in!" Ichigo shouted grabbing Zangetsu from his back.

Jidanbo produced two axes from his thighs and held them up to block the incoming slash from Ichigo. _"__Hm, __this __guy__'__s __stronger __than __the __usual __fools __who __try __to __get __in.__"_  
>Water ran up from behind Ichigo.<p>

"Ichigo!" She shouted

"Stay out of this Water." He replied holding his sword against Jidanbo's axes. The larger man lifted his foot to kick at Ichigo but he was quickly cut down the center.

Water landed and sheathed the last inch of her katana. His foot exploded into a torrent of blood knocking him over and breaking his contact with Ichigo. The young Soul Reaper jumped back and landed away from Jidanbo.

"What was that!" He shouted at Water as the young girl stood up

"That was a small demonstration of my skill. Don't force me to use it on you Ichigo." She said hostility her eyes glaring at him, they read with a mixed feeling of inner rage and danger.

Ichigo backed down away from her.

"Good." She turned to Jidanbo. "My name is Guardian W. Water. I wish safe-passage for myself and my friends under the Guardian Law." She told him

He looked at her as if she was crazy "The what?"

"The Guardian Law. If any Guardian appears before a world's leaders they are to be granted safe passage for them and their allies."

"Never heard of it." He replied

"Who is your current leader?" She asked

"Like I'd tell you something like that." Jidanbo replied

Yoruichi approached the two as they argued. "Water, the Guardian Law was invoked while I was still in a position. It is no longer in effect."

Water looked down at him "Fine. Then I guess we'll have to find another way in. Sorry about your foot." She replied looking back at Jidanbo. She held up her hand and a small stream of water secreted from her palm. It approached Jidanbo's foot, and the giant pulled away.

"Don't. It's meant to heal, not harm." Water told him

He looked at her frightfully before complying. He lowered his foot back toward the water and it touched his wound. At first he shivered at the coldness of the liquid, but eventually he calmed and he let Water do her work. Her enchanted water consumed his foot and he instantly felt relief from the wound and when she let the water return to her he looked at the sole of his foot and saw that it looked like it had before his small battle with Ichigo.

He thanked Water and she smiled at him before leading the group away.

"So, how do we get in now Yoruichi?" Water asked after they were out of earshot from Jidanbo.

"I have a friend we might be able to call upon." Yoruichi replied

"Alright, where is this friend of yours?" Water asked

the small black cat took the lead "I'll show you the way."

After traveling for some time the group arrived a moderately sized house. In front they could see two giant poles that formed an arch. They walked through and Yoruichi knocked on the door with his paw. Two identical twins opened the door. They looked around at the group and looked down and saw Yoruichi.

"Ah, Yoruichi, our mistress has been awaiting your arrival." They said

He nodded "Yes, well, tell Kukaku I'm here and I need a favor."

The twins nodded and left the door open as they headed into the house. Yoruichi entered and the group followed wearily.

They continued into the house until they found a woman who was sitting on a pillow. She looked up at them and grinned.

"I heard you need my help Yoruichi. What can I do for you?" She asked

"I need to get into the Seretei, and the guards at the gate won't let me and my friends in."

"Alright. I can get you in." She replied standing "Ganju!"

A sliding door opened from the left and a man wearing a worker's kimono stepped into the room. "Yes sister?" he asked

"I need you to prepare the cannon and to escort these people through the Seretei."

Gangu looked at the group and noticed Water most of all. He blushed slightly "Alright, I can do that."

"Good. Get to work then! Teach them what they need to do." She told him throwing a stick at his head which caught him off guard and pulled him back into reality.  
>Water giggled slightly realizing that she'd grabbed his attention from his sister's instructions.<p>

"Right… I'll get right on that." Ganju replied sitting up and rubbing his head.

After quickly recovering from his sister's hostile attack Gangu led the group to a small training room. There they learned to control their spiritual energy and to shape how they wished. Uryu, Yoruichi, and Water sat out as they knew how already. Chad and Oriheme caught on quickly, only Ichigo remained not being able to funnel all his spiritual pressure into the orb that he was given. He did learn to control how much he released though, and the group figured a plan that they would use Ichigo to power their cannonball and they would provide the shaping force.


	3. Rebelious Ryoka

Aquatic Soul  
>Chapter 3: Rebellious Ryoka<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters involved except Guardian W. Water.

After a night's rest at the Shiba's home the group readied themselves to be fired into the Seretei. Once they had gathered their belongings they entered the training room and found it had been transformed into a control center for the cannon. In the center was a platform on which a small orb stood on a pedestal in the middle.

Kukaku approached them. "Alright, here's how this is gonna work. We're gonna load you into the cannon while you use the techniques taught to you by Ganju yesterday to form the 'cannonball' once ready we'll fire you over the Seretei wall. Once inside you're on your own."

"Alright. Sounds easy enough." Ichigo shrugged

"Says the guy who can't control his spiritual energy." Ganju muttered to himself

"What was that!" Ichigo shouted at him

"I said you suck at controlling your spiritual energy! You got a problem with that!" Ganju shouted back

"Yes I have a problem with that! I can-" Ichigo got in Ganju's face only for them both to receive a sound _thwack _from the Kukaku.

"Now that you two idiots are quiet. I trust that Yoruichi will be leading this expedition?"

"Oh yes, you have nothing to worry about." Yoruichi replied

"Alright then. Stand over there." She pointed the stick toward the pedestal.

The group approached and put their hands on the orb in the center. The floor beneath slid out and they were lowered into the barrel of the cannon.

"Deploy the orb." Ganju told them

They all nodded and went to work on their respective jobs. Soon a light blue orb surrounded them all and they remained as they were.

"Firing in three…two…one…" They were blasted out of the barrel and sent hurtling through the sky toward the Seretei. As they approached Ichigo, realizing he was finally going to be able to save Rukia, lost control of his spiritual power and released too much that the rest couldn't control. This broke their ball and they fell into the Seretei at random locations.

Ichigo stood up and rubbed his head. "Ah… what happened?" He asked himself

"I don't know, you tell me, Ryoka." A voice said from above him. He looked up to see a bald man sitting on a nearby building.

"You idiot, you broke the ball before we could land." Ganju said from beside Ichigo.

"My my, you two are quite an ugly sight." Another voice said from their right. They looked up and saw standing on the roof was a man with short purple hair and a red and yellow feather that made an L shape over his eye.

"Damn… what do we do now?" Ganju asked

"First we need to find Rukia and get her out of here." Ichigo replied standing and grabbing Zangetsu

"No you idiot. I meant about these two." Ganju asked standing up and pulling his sword out from the belt on his waist.  
>"What else? We kick their asses."<p>

Water landed by herself into the midst of a platoon of squad eleven. They quickly surrounded her and released their Zanpaktos.

Water stood and looked around. "Oh great. Just what I needed, a bunch of muscle heads to block my path."

She reached down toward the cross-guard on her katana "Swim, Naginasae!" She pushed up on the guard and the small ring of metal turned almost the entirety of the blade into a long handle. She stopped when there was about a foot left of the blade and she swung it down. Her katana was now a Naginata.

"She's got her Shikai." A few of the members whispered among themselves.

"Shut it! Who cares what she has. She's a Ryoka, an intruder. And it's our job as members of squad eleven to-"

He didn't finish his speech as Water slammed the butt of her Naginata into his gut sending him flat on his back. The rest of the guards got the gist of his speech and charged at Water.

"Ichigo… wait for me… I might be a little late." She said to herself before slashing the nearest member across the chest with the blade.

Uryu and Oriheme fell together and when they had come to looked around to find that they had been forgotten. Apparently Ichigo and Water had drawn most of the guards attention to themselves. Uryu looked around.

"Alright Oriheme. I need you to follow me." He told her. "And stay quiet."

He led her around corner after corner until eventually they were caught. Uryu turned and saw that before them was a man in a white uniform with a white cape that had a + with two lines underneath. Beside him was a girl who was wearing a short dress that came to about mid-thigh.

"It's alright Ryoka, you can come out. I know you're behind that corner already." He told them

Uryu stepped out from behind the wall and glared at the man in front of him "Who are you?" he asked

"I am Mayuri. Captain of squad twelve and leader of the science division." He replied

"I am Uryu Ushida, last of the quincy." Uryu replied

"A quincy eh? Not one of you again." Mayuri replied as he pulled his sword out from the belt in the front of his waist.

"Again?" Uryu asked as he summoned his bow.

"Yes, yes, the quincy. I've met them before. Always rambling on about their honor. I'll defeat for the honor the quincy, I'll smite you for the honor of the quincy. I'll shut up for the honor of quincy should've been what they said." He mocked

Uryu glared at him "How dare you insult my honor!"

"See, right there. That shows that you're nothing but another stupid quincy." He replied

"Shut up!" Uryu shouted before loosing an arrow at him.

Mayuri slashed his sword and blocked the attack sending the arrow to the ground. "Stupid boy, thinking something like that would stop me. I know all about you quincy, how you gather reishi to form your bows and arrows. Well, I'd like to see that power try to defeat one of the thirteen court guard squad captains!" Mayuri shouted before charging at Uryu.


	4. Confrontations

Aquatic Soul:  
>Chapter 4: Confrontations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters involved except for Guardian W. Water

Ikaku fell to the floor unconscious. Ichigo slashed Zangetsu through the air before sheathing it on his back.

"Was that it?" he asked

Ganju approached Ichigo from behind "I took care of the other guy."

Ichigo nodded "Good. Now let's get moving. We've gotta save Rukia."

Ganju followed him as he took off.

Water slashed another soul reaper down before twirling her naginata in front of her and stabbing another in the gut. She spun it as she pulled out tripping three of them. She slashed to her right getting one across the chest. She stood and let the sword return to normal. The three she tripped got up and ran leaving her surrounded by unconscious Soul Reapers.

"Nice workout boys." She said flipping her hair and sheathing her sword. She turned and began to make her way toward the tower where Rukia was being held.

Chad looked around. He was in a square area with a captain standing in front of him. Things didn't look good. He looked back at the captain who had already drawn his swords.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. How about you just turn around and walk out of here and we'll say this never happened. Ok?" the captain asked him

Chad bent over slightly. "I can't." He replied before charging. He brought his fist back in a punch and his weapon arm glowed for a second before he fired a blast at the captain. When it faded he was gone.

"Not bad." The captain's voice echoed over the area as he landed on top of a nearby roof.

Chad looked up at him to see him disappear. He was slashed across the chest and fell on his back. The captain appeared above him as Chad blacked out.

Oriheme hid behind a corner as Uryu and Mayuri battled things out. Uryu leased another three arrows only for Mayuri to slash them down.

"You're getting sloppy." Mayuri teased as he charged at Uryu.

The young quincy jumped away as the captain swung his sword at where his waist had been. He leased another two arrows that Mayuri slashed away.

Uryu landed on a nearby rooftop. "Damn it…"

Ichigo and Ganju snuck past a patrolling guard squad before moving on ahead. As they approached the tower they felt a strong spiritual presence.

"Wha-what is this?" Ganju asked looking around

The pressure intensified making them both kneel.

Ichigo used Zangetsu to help him stand. He looked up and saw a lone figure standing on a rooftop high above them. It jumped down and when it landed the pressure was lifted.

"So, you're the Ryoka. This won't be any fun." The figure said in a rugged male voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo shouted

"I'm the guy who's gonna end your life." He replied shouldering his sword. "My name is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven in the thirteen court guard squads."

"Kenpachi Zaraki. A name I'll have to remember." Ichigo said as he readied himself for a fight.

Water arrived right then. "Ichigo!" She shouted

"Water! You're alright!" Ichigo shouted smiling as he saw her approach

"Water…" Kenpachi said to himself

Water ran up next to Ichigo "So, who do we have here?" She asked

"Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven." Kenpachi replied

"Wait, eleven? Oh! You mean that squad of guys I just beat." Water said smiling as this made Kenpachi's face change expression.

"You beat my guys?" He asked

"Oh yeah, all those guys just standing in a big circle? Yep." Water replied

"Well, they're gonna get it later, but for right now I'm to stop any Ryoka who happen to get too close to the tower." Kenpachi said

"Nothing's gonna stop me from saving Rukia. Especially not you!" Ichigo shouted before charging at him

"I-Ichigo!" Water and Ganju shouted

Uryu dodged another slash from Mayuri.

"Come on Quincy. Why don't you actually try something?" he asked as he continued to force Uryu to give ground

"Shut up." Uryu said as he tried to get a shot off.

He slid to a stop and looked at his bracer._ "__Will__I__have__to__use__this?__" _he asked himself

He looked up and jumped back just as Mayuri attempted to chop him in half.

Uryu slid behind a corner and waited, attempting to catch his breath and formulate a plan.

Mayuri, who hadn't seen him slide into his hiding place, figured he'd play dumb and pretend he couldn't feel his spiritual energy.

"Alright Quincy… The game's up. Why don't you come out of hiding and let me finish you off. At least then you'll have_some_ dignity."

Uryu ignored the temper that flared inside himself

"If you let me kill you now you'll have more honor than the last Quincy I met. Some old man kept screaming about his grandson. U something, I never can remember the kid's name."

Uryu's eyes widened as a flashback played in his mind of his grandfather being carried away by soul reapers. That was the last he had seen of him. Now he knew what had happened. And this man Mayuri. Would pay for it.

Uryu twirled out from behind his corner slamming his wrist on the wall shattering his bracer. A white light blinded Mayuri. When it faded Uryu was standing tall and proud, his clothes had changed into a type of armor, and his bow was now solid instead of the normal blue energy. He held his hand out and a silver arrow appeared. He nocked it to the string slowly then let it loose, it disappeared almost instantly. A large wave of energy tore open the tiles of the floor and nearly took Mayuri with it if the captain didn't dodge at the last second.

"So, you've decided to bring out your big guns eh?" Mayuri said grinning "I don't think I've met a Quincy that was this powerful before."

"My name is Uryu Ishida. Last of the Quincy. And the last person you will ever see." Uryu said as he instantly let another three arrows fly. Mayuri jumped avoiding the blast.

"Well well, things about are about to get interesting." He said grinning

Ichigo clashed sword with Kenpachi once more. He and the much taller captain had been fighting for only a few minutes but Ichigo was already starting to wear out. He pushed the larger man away and slid back. He stopped, panting from exhaustion.

"_Why__am__I__so__tired?__" _he asked himself

Water ran up to his side and drew her own blade. "Ichigo… let me take it from here. I'll distract him while you and Ganju go on ahead and save Rukia."

Ichigo looked up at Water and sighed "Fine."

The young Guardian girl swung her sword once "My name is Guardian W. Water, wielder of the mystic Guardatite Katana. You have dealt great harm to my friends and for that I must make you pay!" she charged at him and almost instantly was in Kenpachi's face her sword at his throat. He held up his Zanpakto with one hand and kept her there.

"So kid. You seem to have a lot of power. I guess I can play with you for a while." He pushed her sword away and kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and sending her sliding across the tiles. She landed with her limbs laying limp and her head lolled to the side.

"Or maybe I was wrong about you." Kenpachi said as she walked over and lifted his sword above her.

Her eyes opened instantly and she was up in a crouch in half a second. Her sword now protruding through Kenpachi's stomach.

"So, you're a fast piece of work huh? Alright. I can deal with that." He closed his eyes and collapsed.

Water pulled the sword from his body and looked up toward the tower. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I must go…" She then began to fade away

Ichigo meanwhile felt Water's spiritual pressure disappear.

"Damn… He killed her. I'll have to deal with him later." Ichigo said to himself

"Ichigo… did you feel that?" Ganju asked

"Yeah, I know. Water's-"

"Not that. A new pressure. It's straight up ahead."

Ichigo looked forward and froze, before him, standing on the only way into the repentance tower. Was Biyakuya Kuchki.

Ichigo glared at him before he drew Zangetsu and picked up his pace. He was on Biyakuya in a second. They quickly clashed swords for a bit before Biyakuya gained the upper hand and dismissed Ichigo with a flick of his sword.

Yoruichi quickly arrived and took Ichigo away. She then trained him for three days on mastering his final form of his Zanpakto, his Bankai. After he had mastered this technique he left to save Rukia. Which he did. Him and his team with Rukia, left for the world of the living and even more adventures that awaited them.

Water appeared in the room with the other Guardians.

Time and Death opened one eye to look at the newcomer before returning to their rest.

Gatescholar looked up from his tome at Water.

"So, what's the response from Ichigo and the others?" Gatescholar asked

"I don't know. I'd assume they'd help me, but I'm not so sure." She said

"It'll be alright." Fire said grinning "I'll make up for any world we don't secure."

Earth sighed

"What?"

Earth and Water began to laugh

"What? What!"


End file.
